1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a garment display hanger. The invention is more particularly directed toward a garment display hanger of the type for displaying underwear such as briefs or panties.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99
Underwear is usually sold in stores in packages. The buyer has difficulty in visualizing how the packaged underwear, particularly women's lingerie, will look when worn. Several attempts have been made to overcome this problem by providing various flat forms on which the underwear can be mounted. The forms are adapted to be hung and usually are shaped to simulate a human torso. The buyer can see how the apparel article looks when mounted on the form in a manner similar to manner it is worn. Examples of such forms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D368,805; 4,805,816 and 4,542,838.
The known forms or display hangers are however quite expensive to manufacture and have not found widespread use. The solid hanger forms, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,542,838 and 4,805,816, use too much material and are too expensive. Even the known forms which just provide an outline of the hips or torso of a person, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. D368,805 for example, are expensive in their use of material particularly since they must be rigid enough to maintain their shape.
Undergarments, particularly women's lingerie, are cut so that the leg openings are higher in the front than in rear. Thus the leg openings are quite well defined when looking at the garment from the front. However, the known forms or display hangers, in providing an outline of the hips or torso, hide the rear of the garment and thus the leg openings are not as apparent. As a result the garment is not as attractively displayed on the known forms or display hangers.